Consigned into Oblivion
by mignonettas
Summary: It has been many years since the Ouran Host Club had a reunion. Gathered at Tamaki's humble abode for the holidays, they blissfully catch up. While sharing memories, Kyoya's tale was the only one that had ignited everyone's interest. "I never married," he spoke with such enigma. "But, if I were, it would be to her. Yet," he firmly paused. "fate can be an awful thing..." - Kyoya/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: *cheerfully dances* Here's my second Ouran fic! Just a quick notice: I'll be taking a hiatus from ****_Salvare La Mia Anima_****, my Black Butler fanfic. I'm all dried out with ideas for it, but I'm exploding with some for Ouran! I'll be juggling this fic and my ****_Can You Feel the Colors?_**** as well. ****As you may have noticed, this is a Kyoya/OC fic. It's a bit of an AU - call it whatever you wish. Not a full-out, dramatic alternate universe, but a couple of tweaks have been made here and there.**

**The timeline is in the future; a little after their college years. The hosts have drifted apart over the years and have been consumed with their own lives. Kyoya, for one, has been keeping himself occupied with his family's medical facility and working as the main doctor in the building.****The main setting of this fanfic will be at Tamaki's home during the holidays. The hosts have been reunited, and will be chatting away and sharing their stories. ****Kyoya's story will be the highlight.**

**I don't want to spoil anymore, hehe! Sorry for rambling. The rating will be T, but may be changed later. I hope you enjoy! ****  
><strong>

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club - I only own my OC. (If I owned OHSHC, Kyoya would be chained in my basement.)**

* * *

><p>The fluorescent lights of Tamaki's home brightened the atmosphere. It was untimely of Tamaki to contact all of the previous hosts for their little assembly, and Kyoya grumbled under his breath as he took another sip of his gin. <em>'Always the bombastic one, isn't he? Some things never change...'<em> The bespectacled man primed to smile at the thought of his old, blonde friend. At the ripe age of twenty five, the both of them have a tremendous contrast in their personalities. The raven haired man thought that it would change these past years, but it was only their appearances that had been revamped.

They all changed. Haruhi had her bistered hair grown out until they reached a little above her shoulders. From being mistaken as a scrawny, point-structured boy, she flourished into a beautiful woman with gentle curves and brighter eyes - despite her swollen stomach. Tamaki had more of a refined structure; a chiseled jaw and dare one say a deeper voice. He still remained his charm, but (and much to Kyoya's annoyance) his eccentric personality remained in tact.

Hikaru and Kaoru, strangely enough, were the same. Despite their different hair colors and seemingly-exhausted-eyes, they still had their scheming, mischievous ways. In Kyoya's mind, he always thought that they would never change.

Mori did not have many alterations in his features, but perhaps some slight bags under his dark eyes and being more talkative would be noticeable to other ex-hosts instead of Kyoya's mind. Honey, on the other hand, grew a tad taller and matured only a bit. His personality was desensitized, however, but his yearning for sweets never receded.

To the average eye, they seem like a group of reunited friends from high school. But to Kyoya's eye, it felt like they were back at the host club. He could reminiscent the days he would skid his fingers across his keyboard in great haste, his lenses glaring from the silvery screen. Those days were the days he would be internally annoyed by the host's horseplay, but while in his adult body and mind, he wished he would go back to those times and cherish it more than he did as a vain teen.

With a soft grunt, Kyoya sat himself down at the plush sofa in the living room with gin in his hands. The dew from his alcoholic beverage trickled down his fingers, the coldness sending slight shivers up his spine.

Tamaki settled himself next to Kyoya, Haruhi following after with a smile permeating her angelic expressions. "Now that everyone is here," the blonde man started, his arm wrapped around Haruhi's shoulder. "Why don't we catch up?"

"I think that's a good idea!" Honey agreed to the idea, licking the frosting off his lips. "Not much has been going on with Takashi and I. Right?"

"Yeah."

"It's generally been the same. Reiko and I are still planning our wedding, but... I think that's it!"

The twins nodded, and Hikaru spoke first. "I think it's the same with us. We've been keeping ourselves busy."

"No daring romances."

"No big drama."

"**We've been well.**"

Tamaki had a large smile on his face, and glanced at Haruhi who broadly had the same expression as he. "We've been patiently waiting for the baby. We're still deciding on names, but..."

She placed a hand on her own stomach and circled it. "We've settled on unisex names for now. We want the gender of the baby to be a surprise, so when it's time, we have a name that's fit for equal gender."

Haruhi had a tender look in her eyes, utterly besotted with the idea of being a mother. They all took mental note and took in her loving expression, none ever seeing such personality within Haruhi (besides Tamaki, of course.)

"What about you, Kyoya?" Tamaki tossed him a toothy grin. "How's your life been? You never married, did you? I recall hearing something about that over somewhere... Ah, but it's been a _long_ while since we've met up. Three years, I'm guessing!"

Kyoya's eyes flashed for a scant second, his face falling a bit grimly and thinning his lips. "It was..." he paused, swirling the glass of scotch around and hearing the ice clinking against the cool glass. "...eventful, if I have to choose the right word."

"Really?" Honey's ears perked, beaming at the man and disregarding his solemn countenance. "Kyo-chan, can you tell us? I love stories!"

"**We could go for a juicy story!**" the Hitachiin twins pipe in unison, their amber eyes sparkling in excitement.

"I believe it's quite a long story, you three. You would likely fall asleep not even halfway through."

"Oh, I doubt that, Kyoya!" Tamaki guffawed with a wave of his hand. "Tell us, old friend! We have nothing else too interesting to share, so why don't you exploit your yarn?"

"Yeah, tell us."

"Tell us if you want, Kyoya," Haruhi only rolled her dark brown eyes with an amused smile. "But I do admit, now you grasped my attention."

As they pestered him to share his experience, he briefly reached up to his neck and allowed his fingers to subconsciously trace the obsidian obelisk that was clasped delicately around his neck. Afterwards, Kyoya set his gin down at the side table and loosened his tie, lazily folding his hands and resting them on his thighs. "Very well. Since you all have _oh so_ politely asked, I will share my tale. I do warn you, though," he wavered to notify his friends. "this tale does not end on a merry note."

Some smiles fell, and some bodies shifted and leaned towards Kyoya. He sighed and took his glasses off, setting them aside next to his tiny glass of alcohol. He rubbed his eyes with his finger and thumb, massaging the bridge of his nose and taking those moments to recollect his still-dwelling, vivid memories. The man sighed, slipping his spectacles back on before beginning his narrative.

_"You must be Tanigawa Chiyo, yes?"_

_"Yes, sir."_

_I shut the door and peered around the surroundings of her hospital room. The young woman at the time had long, black hair and lightly tanned skin. She was smiling at me, and I, too, offered a smile back - of course, it wasn't genuine. I was only doing my initial job._

_"And please correct me if I'm wrong, but it states here that you have non-Hodgkin lymphoma and thyroid."_

_She nodded. "Yes."_

_I subliminally pulled a stool beside her bed and jotted notes down in my clipboard. The smile peculiarly never disappeared from her face, and I utmostly attempted to overlook her contingent glee. To appease the girl, I quirked my lips up at her and took my stethoscope. "I'll be checking your heartbeat and blood pressure. I'll be back later to do some blood tests. Would that be sufficient with you?"_

_"Of course, Doctor Ootori."_

_With no other words, I checked her pulse and blood pressure - which, might I add, it was below the standards - and took my belongings. I looked back at Chiyo, whereupon the smile that perfused her expression lingered. And, at that point, it was almost sickeningly sweet._

_"If you don't mind me asking, Miss Tanigawa, but is everything all right?" I asked. She shook her head frantically and tilted her head to the side._

_"Everything is fine," she responded, albeit a little too eagerly. "But... I must say, you look _very_ handsome."_

The twins snorted with hilarity, covering their mouths with their palms to suppress their laughter. Kyoya raised an eyebrow, thoroughly bewildered with their beguilement. The two once-redheads cut short their gall and cleared their throats, regaining their composure.

"And might I ask _what _do you find so amusing?" Kyoya quipped. They shook their heads, chewing on their lips and pinching their skin to keep themselves quiet.

"N-Nothing, Kyoya," Kaoru stuttered. "Just... Just a cough."

"A cough, you say?" the raven haired man only shook his head, weary of their immature behavior and interruptions. "If so, then please do keep your cough to yourself, otherwise I'll have to discontinue this story. You wouldn't want that, would you?" he almost chuckled. "Judging by everyone else's rapt attention, I'm sure they wouldn't want me to stop my tale because of your little fits."

"No, no, definitely not!" Hikaru shook his head.

"Then I advise you to sit still and listen."

After taking a breather, the man continued.

_It was not much of a surprise to hear such words for the umpteenth time after a few years working as the lead doctor in my hospital. To satisfy the girl, I thinly smiled and nodded my head. It felt like the appropriate time to jerk with my host skills and give the patient a small act._

_"Thank you, Miss Tanigawa," I responded. "but it is I who should be complimenting an exquisite beauty like you."_

_She didn't blush, or swoon at my words like host club customers have done, and even my previous patients. Chiyo sat there, the blanket haphazardly on her lap and her hands limply by her sides. _

_Instead, she laughed. Openly laughed._

_"Well, that was unexpected. I thought you would merely say a 'thank you' and leave. You are quite the charmer, aren't you?"_

_"I wouldn't say that, but I have had some... pursuits during my high school years that led to my refined choice of words."_

_Chiyo smirked. "As languid as you may seem, Doctor Ootori, you somehow piqued my interest," she sighed and rested her head back against the pillow. "Maybe my days at this hospital won't seem so futile as I thought."_

_"Perhaps." I all but nodded my head and turned my back to the patient._

_And at that time, I could still _feel_ her smiling while peering at the back of my head._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know. A bit of a bland start, huh? I'm not sure, but here it is! Glad I put this first chapter out here. I'm super, _super_ excited with this story. You can probably hear me squealing and wiggling miles and miles away.**

**I originally intended Kyoya to speak in third person, but then I thought, "Wait, why the hell would I make THAT happen?" I'm an idiot sometimes. I quickly changed it back to first person, heh. I would like to warn you all: You might want to prepare your tissues when later chapters come along. **

**This is inspired by my brother, actually. He had non-Hodgkin lymphoma and thyroid cancer almost ten years ago. He made it through, thankfully! But there was a lot of sad times. My brother had a friend who had the same cancer, but she did not meet the same, positive fate as my brother did.**

**Rest in peace, Samantha. You'll always be in our hearts. I dedicate this beginning chapter to you.**

**Ahh, but sorry for my rambles. I really do. But please review, favorite, and/or follow! Especially review. Tell me what you think!**

**kisskiss!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To make up for my pitiful, weak starter, I tried my best to make this chapter much better. A tad shorter, but more in depth. Thank you for the starting reviews, follows, and favorites! I'm glad that you guys like this so far.**

**I have a feeling that this story would take a toll on me. Maybe good, maybe bad; I'm not sure yet. But I think I'll like writing this, despite how it may affect my feelings. I'll just keep pushing through!**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club - I only own Chiyo Tanigawa.**

* * *

><p>"Looks like you had an admirer, Kyoya!" Tamaki chuckled, lightly patting him on the back. Kyoya sniffed, leaning further back to the couch.<p>

"I believed so at the time, but I paid no attention to it. I had a substantial amount of work to finish and tests to run, and I didn't have any time to loll around with romances. _Especially_ with a patient. However, I often found myself dropping by her room to see how she was doing, or if there were any complaints about her treatments."

"**The Demon Lord really _does_ care,**** eh?**"

The said man shook his head with discontent of their audaciousness. "Well, Hikaru and Kaoru, I didn't want to put a bad name on my hospital and leave a mark with poor reviews. It was either me doing my job, or contain a bad reputation."

"You haven't changed a bit, Kyoya." Murmured Haruhi with a roll of her eyes. Kyoya disregarded her snarky comment and loosened his tie.

"May I now continue with my tale?"

Mouths clamped and ears perked. The bespectacled man primly folded his hands and settled them just a little below his abdomen. He eyed his remarkably captivated audience, and the corner of his lip twitched up into a slightly amused grin.

_Chiyo was an odd, young woman. She was nutty and energetic, although perhaps not as eccentric as our dear Tamaki is. After all those years working and running the hospital, I had never seen anyone with as cheerful spirits as she did. Despite her condition, she washed her worries and pain away, and distracted herself by burying her nose in a Shakespeare play, painting, or making others days more enjoyable at the confinement so-called the 'hospital.'_

_On a gloomy afternoon, I was about to go into her room to run some blood tests. Muffled pop music was playing from the stereo that I presumed she had brought from home, and her voice singing along was all I could hear from outside her room. And, if I must add, her singing was on the brink of being atrocious._

_I knocked on the door. "Miss Chiyo?" I called, but the music suppressed all sound from outside. I walked inside uninvited, even though I had the right to do so._

_She was painting the walls. I couldn't make out what it was, but there was a mix of splattered blues and pinks on the wall. Like fireworks, I immediately thought to myself. Chiyo noticed my presence and turned around._

_"Oh, Doctor Ootori! I didn't hear you come in."_

_"Miss Chiyo... What, pray tell, are you doing _exactly_?"_

_"What does it look like?" she shrugged. "I'm painting my room."_

_"This is hospital property. You would be the one that would have to paint the room white again, and it would cost you."_

_She laughed, wiping some dashes of paint off of her nose and cheeks. "It would be worth it, then."_

"So, she is a painter like you, then?" Tamaki asked.

Kyoya almost laughed. "Yes, she was..." he paused for a second, recollecting Tamaki's tense of the present, while Kyoya's was the past. Mentally, the raven haired man shook his head. "Forgive me for saying this, but she wasn't a very experienced one either. Figures she drew were disfigured, the colors clashed awfully, and she made a complete mess out of everything."

"That's not very nice, Kyo-chan!" Honey bursted out with a pout. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Since when have you expected me to graciously sugarcoat my opinions and stories?"

The blonde man shook his head. "We understand, Kyoya."

Kyoya sighed through his nose. "All of you are enthralled with my little account, aren't you?"

"Obviously. Keep going!"

_I never asked her to remove the paint. I merely thought she would bring it upon herself since she was the one who began it all. If my memory is correct, she never did remove it. After politely asking her to lay back down on her bed, I took several blood tests, and by the time I was done she was looking awfully pale. However, not a surprise to my eyes, she was still smiling._

_"So, how is my extremely handsome doctor going to entertain me today?"_

_I leveled a blank stare. "By sending these to the lab and setting a date for your chemotherapy."_

_"Sounds exciting."_

_I labeled the tubes and washed my hands at the counter, taking a new pair of gloves and shoving them in my pocket. I could feel Chiyo's eyes bore into the back of my head. If I were my younger self, I would be internally aggravated by her constant glares and paltry attempts to woo me. I could tell she was not serious with her words, though. She seemed too exhausted to try to seek for scandalized dalliances. I had a hospital to carry on my shoulders alongside my father and elder brothers. There was no such thing as 'affairs' in my mind. _

_I made myself busy at the counter. Organizing her scattered medications in which I have prescribed, cleaning any splashes of water, and replacing tissues of any sort. I heard Chiyo move around in her bed, and as I faced her she had a hefty book on her lap. I scanned the title from afar._

_"Shakespeare?"_

_Her features lit up, and for a moment, I could have sworn I saw her glow. "Yes! I'm in love with all of his plays. I would say I love them all equally, but that'd be a blatant lie."_

_To make conversation, I drew near her bedside and pulled a stool aside. "Which is your favorite?"_

_"Macbeth. Prophecies, murders, major tragic flaws... I can't help but to adore his delicate work. The Japanese translation doesn't contain as many details as it does in the English translation, so that's why I'm reading it in English."_

_"Interesting," I muttered, glancing over the cover of the revised Macbeth. "Where did you study English?"_

_Her dark eyes sparkled at my interest. I am not ashamed to admit this, but it felt nice to have made that day more enjoyable for her. "My father taught me. See, my mother was Japanese, but my father was American. My parents and older brother constantly moved from America to Japan when we were little. We would hop from one state to another, but in the end... we would always come crawling back to this humble island."_

_"Does your family know about your illness, Miss Chiyo?"_

_She shook her head. "Only my brother."_

_"And what about your parents?"_

_For a slight moment, her smile faltered. I immediately regretted bringing the subject up, but I would have never said that out loud then. "Father passed away in a car accident, and mother had an accidental overdose. Dreadful, is it?"_

_I frowned. "I'm deeply sorry for your loss, Miss Chiyo."_

Haruhi frowned as well, knowing how it felt to lose a family member. "That's so sad... How did she manage?"

"With her brother, of course," Kyoya retorted. "He was five years older than her. They lived at their own place and continued with life at their own pace; two close siblings that pulled through together."

"Do you know her brother, Kyo-chan?"

He nodded. "Indeed. I still keep in touch with him from time to time, but that is all."

"Where does he live?"

He took a moment to think. "I believe he resides in the outskirts of Tokyo. He helps grants wishes to people diagnosed with cancer - the whole Make-A-Wish Foundation."

Takashi managed to smile a little bit at that. "Good." He grumbled out.

_"Doctor Ootori, how much longer before I begin my treatment?"_

_After standing up and stretching my legs after a small chat with her, I had completely forgot about my duties. "In a little less than a month. There are plans to release you from the hospital a week or two before your chemotherapy. I infer that you're excited to be back with your brother again, yes?"_

_"Why wouldn't I?" she laughed. "He's my brother. I'm more than excited! We've been planning to spend as much time together before I start vomiting and losing this mass of hair." She lifted her thick, black hair up in strands and let them loose, some falling in front of her face._

_Despite Chiyo's uplifting personality, I couldn't help but thinly frown at that. How could she be so composed and unstirred? She took her illness lightly, as if some dirt fell on her shoulders and her brushing it off with one wave of her hand. I collected my belongings, including my beloved and familiar clipboard, and bid my temporary farewells to Chiyo._

He paused, running a hand through his once-neatly parted hair. Tamaki, who was utterly infatuated, cocked his head to the side.

"What happened during her treatment?"

The bespectacled man was growing weary as the night grew. He glanced at the grandfather clock that was huddled in the corner. Midnight? It was that late already? Kyoya stood up and shook his head. "My apologies, but this tale would have to continue tomorrow. It's quite late, and I'm exhausted. I'm sure you are too."

"What? No!" Tamaki argued, standing up with his old friend and slamming his hands on his shoulders. "You _must _continue, Kyoya! Don't leave us hanging for the rest of the night!"

His expression was unfazed, but a wave of nostalgia flowed back to him. _'I almost find it hilarious on how nostalgic this feels.'_ Kyoya thought before pulling his blonde friend's hands away from his shoulders._  
><em>

"Then you'll have to be very patient. Would you lead me to my room now, Tamaki? I'd have to know since I'll be staying here for a few days."

Deflated, he begrudgingly agreed and led his friend to his quarters. The rest decided to retire for the night as well, but still shaken with interest from Kyoya's alluring story. However, they all knew that it would likely end in unfortunate matters. There was that slim chance that it wouldn't, and they certainly hoped that it would end gaily.

Yet, they did not rise their hopes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Eep, I'm exhausted! I finally uploaded this, though. I hope you enjoy it. I'm bursting with ideas for this fanfiction, and I'm super thrilled to write them all down. **

**Sorry for the slight delay.**

**Please review, favorite, and/or follow! c: As always, they mean a lot to me.**

**kisskiss!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I also apologize for this delay as well. Ahh, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! Even though there aren't many of fans for this story, I hope that you still enjoy this nonetheless. c:**

**Oh, and I got my laptop! No more cold days down in the basement, shivering and attempting to write in the freezing depths below. I'm so happy! I get to write easier now and be secluded. **

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club - I only own Chiyo Tanigawa.**

* * *

><p>The light struggling to peek in through the drapes of the lavished room made Kyoya groan with disturbance. He was shrouded under the thick covers, his thin, ravel locks spilled over the pillows and his dark eyes squinting at the brightness. He didn't recognize the sumptuous room to begin with, eventually pondering on <em>how<em> and _when_ he decorated his room with shades of deep reds and corals. As his orbs adjusted to the glossy sun, he realized that he was _not_ huddled in his manor as he originally thought he was, but in _Tamaki's_. He heaved himself over to the side, eyes glancing at the grandfather clock that was shifted into a corner of the room. Noon? It was no surprise that he slept in, but it was also no surprise that he had a restless, aching slumber as well.

His friends were likely up by now, shambling and desperately asking for coffee. He almost smiled at the thought, tossing the covers aside and reaching for his glasses that rested on the nightstand, collecting dust. He wiped it with his pajama shirt, checking for any smudges and slipping it on so that it was lounging on the bridge of his nose.

Walking downstairs, he viewed his friends sitting on the living room couch, enjoying a cup of coffee in their pajamas and chatting their mouths away. Kyoya cleared his throat, his bare feet chill against the hard, marble surface of the floor. "Afternoon."

"Hey, Kyoya!" Tamaki beamed. "Help yourself for some coffee."

"No need to tell me _that._" the bespectacled man muttered under his breath, reaching for a mug and pouring himself a warm cup of java. The bitter liquid flowed into his mouth, waking the man up just a little bit before he turned his head towards his friends flocking around each other on the sofas. He raised an eyebrow, peering at them - all in which their eyes were _digging _into his.

"What is it now?"

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned. "**Your story.**"

The raven-haired man clicked his tongue. "Can't it wait until later? I hope you know that I'm still half asleep."

"Oh, but I bet you can still remember _every_ detail of your tale; don't you, Kyoya?" Tamaki slyly grinned, resulting Kyoya to lightly roll his eyes.

"What will be the benefit of this?"

"Hm," Haruhi crinkled her nose in thought. "Our knowledge. You releasing your feelings."

Kyoya scoffed. "Hilarious."

"Listen, Kyoya," Tamaki sat up from the couch, walking to his long-time friend and placing a hand on his shoulder. "We understand it may be a... touchy subject for you. But, you know you can't keep it all to yourself..." the blonde grinned, his violet eyes glimmering with delight. "We're your friends. There's no way that you can keep any sort of secret from us."

The third Ootori heir sighed with aggravation, narrowing his dark hues at the blonde man. He couldn't stay furious and annoyed with him for too long, however, and eventually sighed and gave in to the group's request.

"Very well. Sit back down."

"_Yes!_" Tamaki exclaimed, rushing back to the seats, resulting Kyoya to roll his eyes hidden behind his frames. He made himself comfortable on the couch, sipping his dark beverage and sighing.

"Where did I leave off last night?"

"Um," Honey piped in. "I think it was before Chi-chan left before her treatment...?"

"Oh, yes," Kyoya cleared his throat. "She left a couple of weeks before her therapy began. She was ecstatic to spend time with her brother, I could tell you that. But, about her therapy..." he hummed. "Well, she was rather indifferent."

_She spoke about the moments she spent with her dear brother, Hideki. I could have sworn that I saw her eyes sparkling like stars on a clear night. She wouldn't stop smiling throughout the chemotherapy, talking about where she went with Hideki and what they occasionally bickered about. Her brother never left her side as she continuously lost her hair, vomiting into a small container that is only used for cancer patients. As time passed, her cheeks inflated and rounded, and her skin was ashen and jaded. It was always a drastic change, but watching her appearances alter... _

_It nearly made me nauseous, and it hurt in ways that I never thought I would have felt._

_I walked into her room one eve, IV's hooked to her arms and other parts of her body. She had Shakespeare's _Taming of the Shrew_ open in front of her. Glancing up, she beamed. _

_"Hi, Doctor Ootori."_

_"Afternoon."_

_I took another look at the room. Childlike paintings remained on the walls - it seemed as if the custodians didn't bother to take it out. Either that, or it was too difficult. But I found myself agreeing with Miss Chiyo; the room needed more life to it. Bright, brilliant colors were all over the walls, and somehow matched her personality. I sat my clipboard down and wrapped the stethoscope around my neck. _

_"How are you feeling day, Miss Tanigawa?"_

_She huffed. "Like shit."_

_"Are there any other responses besides that?"_

_She didn't respond, and I took that chance to take the diaphragm of my tool and pull a chair next to her bed. "Let's see how your heart and lungs are doing."_

_Chiyo lifted her shirt, and she shivered once I began to place the device on her. "Cold..." she whispered. _

_I raised an eyebrow. "The stethoscope or my hands?"_

_"Both."_

_I moved it around her chest a couple of times. "Breathe normally."_

_Her breaths were wavering. _

_"Good," I encouraged. "Take deeper breaths now."_

_She did as she was told, but I could feel her struggle. After a couple of more times, I pulled it away and jotted notes down on the clipboard. Chiyo pulled her shirt back down and rested against the upright pillow on her bed. "Hey, Doctor Ootori?"_

_I turned. "Yes?"_

_She narrowed her eyes and crinkled her eyebrows in thought. "How come I can never know what you're thinking?"_

_Her question caught me by surprise, which is something that was rare for somebody to do. I shook off my shock, however, and soothed my white coat of any stray wrinkles. "Whatever do you mean?"  
><em>

_"I think you know very well what I mean. You always have this..." she paused, struggling to pick the correct words. "You have this blank, stern expression. Sometimes you even have a smug smile, but I can't even guess on _why_ you're smiling. What, did you get paid early? Did someone suck you off in the staff restroom? I'd be smiling as well if that happened, but it's not very likely that you experienced that luxury."_

_I thickly sighed in obvious annoyance. "Miss Tanigawa, that isn't appropriate in this situation."_

_"Since when have I cared?"_

_I opened my mouth, but closed it soon after. She had a point, I had to admit. Chiyo was the type of person who would strive and continue digging through until she got what she wanted or needed. She was stubborn, witty, and somehow managed to keep a smile on her face. But I admired her all the same. _

_I murmured. "Since never, I suppose."_

_She crossed her arms and pointed her nose in the air. "Exactly. So, tell me, Doctor Ootori," she hitched her voice, slumping a little further back to the pillow. "What exactly are you thinking?"_

The silence in the room was a heavy rock. His friends were leaning in, eyes wide with attentiveness and mouths curled either in admiration, confusion, or awe. Tamaki, not to anyone's surprise, was the first one who broke the eerie stillness floating around in the room like a river. "W-Well?" the blonde sputtered out. "Did you tell her?"

"**Did you tell her what you were thinking?**"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up, closing his eyes lightly. "I never told her what I was thinking."

Tamaki felt anger boiling up inside of him. "Well, are you going to tell _us_ what you were thinking?"

"Mm," he murmured, nestling himself at the corner of the couch. "Perhaps. I might not. Who knows?"

"Damn you, Kyoya..." Haruhi hissed, and Kyoya had to withhold the smile that threatened to show on his lips.

"Can I continue now, or do you want me to discontinue the story?"

"No, no," the brunette ex-host shook her head. "Go on."

_Chiyo dropped the subject, but her question remained in my mind for quite some time. I chose to place a barren visage on my face rather than be too expressful such as _some_ people I know. Sometimes, when I'm alone, I tend to think about why I never told her what I was thinking. Even though it may not be what she expected, I would have at least been honest with her. Some days, I regret not opening up towards her as well._

_Before I closed the door of her room for the day, I stole another glance from her. Hairless, blanched, but in some such way, she was radiant. Instead of frowning at her rejected question, she continued to smile. _

_But I couldn't help but wonder: How would this patient have an effect on me, if it's not already showing?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hate ending it like this, but I couldn't think of anything else for this unfortunately short chapter. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it in some way. Please follow, favorite, and/or review! I do need feedback on this fic, anyways.**

**kisskiss!**


End file.
